<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝙁𝙊𝙐𝙉𝘿 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024010">𝙁𝙊𝙐𝙉𝘿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, OikawaTooru - Freeform, lolthattagsgonnabemisleading, oikawaxreader - Freeform, stepsis, tooruoikawa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⇝in which Y/n L/n falls in love with someone she can't have</p><p>❝you're gonna be the coolest sister-in-law ever❞<br/>❝what if i don't want to be just your wife's sister❞</p><p>toru oikawa x fem! reader</p><p>angst i guess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Oikawa Tooru/ female reader, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n L/n MOST DEFINITELY was not the type of girl who'd fall in love so easily.</p><p>Y/n was quiet and serious, she had no time for guys or drama. She didn't socialize with anyone unnecessarily unless they were in the art club with her. She loved drawing, often sitting out in the marketplace to sketch people or the mountains and scenery. No doubt, she was a gorgeous girl. She had big, (e/c) eyes and long, (h/c) hair that ran past her waist. Her lips were plump and pink, and her circular black glasses, which she didn't really need, always sat in the middle of her nose. Y/n was an average height with a good figure that was usually hidden under sweatpants and big loose shirts.</p><p>Despite being of Japanese decent and speaking the language fluently, the girl was raised in a small village in southern France with her father, Hiro L/n, and step family. Her mom had developed depression and PTSD after being a nurse in the war, resulting in her divorcing her husband and admitting herself in the psych ward. Three years later, Hiro remarried to a woman he'd met on a trip to Italy, Elaine, who had a daughter three years older than Y/n.</p><p>She was never close to her step-sister Melisa, the 'IT' girl. She had blue eyes and shoulder length, curly blonde hair. She was thin and tall and social. Her dresses were tight, short and never below mid-thigh level. Everyone in their village knew Mel . Every girl wanted to be her friend and every guy fell at her feet so it was weird when she'd gotten into a long distance relationship with a younger Japanese guy she'd met online. She could have any guy she wanted, but she chose someone so far. Y/n never met Mel's boyfriend, despite them being in a relationship for nearly a year, and purposely avoided him when he'd fly out to visit Mel. Heck, she didn't even know the guys name.</p><p>When Mel decided she'd move to Japan for her second year of college to be closer to him, Y/n was forced to tag along, even though she would have been a junior in highschool. The reason? Mel knew nothing about Japan. So Mel enrolled in a university in Japan, the same one 'he' went to. Y/n started her studies at Karasuno High School, despite living in the next town over. She mostly kept to herself, drawing in her sketchbook like she did back in France, reading a romance novel in English or translating Mel's schoolwork.</p><p>It was in her third and final year that Mel came home with a ring on her finger one day. Three years and still Y/n had no clue who this guy was. She didn't really care but she was happy for Mel. It was the day after that that Mel couldn't take her to school. Without a bus pass or train ticket, Y/n had to get to school in the least favourable way possible. The last thing Y/n wanted was to meddle in Mel's personal affairs, but that all changed when Toru Oikawa had to drive her to school.</p><p>Y/n L/n MOST DEFINITELY was not the kind of girl to fall in love with her step sisters fiancé.</p><p>______________</p><p>rd: december 29, 2020</p><p>wc: 572</p><p>ed: january 17, 2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. French Vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i wanna wanna touch your body</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n, can you take any longer?" Mel L/n yelled from the main floor of the two story house she shared with her step-sister. The place wasn't large, but it was enough for the two to get by with. Since Mel was barely home, Y/n normally had the place to herself. "Toru's been waiting for 5 minutes."</p><p>Y/n L/n groaned, placing her AirPods in her ears as the Yarichin Bitch Club opening had started playing. Slinging her grey messenger bag over her shoulder, she made her way down the stairs with her Timberlands in her hand. She took a seat on the last step and slipped on the boots over her black uniform socks that sat just under her knees.</p><p>"Aren't you excited?" Mel asked, handing Y/n a french vanilla she'd brewed a couple minutes earlier in a thermos and pulling the left AirPod out of her ear to stop the loud music."You finally get to meet Toru. You're going to 'love' him." Y/n rolled her eyes at her step-sister. "Why can't you just take me?" she muttered in French. The blonde smirked, turning her sister around and pushing her out the door. "I'll see you later. We'll get you a bus pass on the weekend."</p><p>Y/n turned around as the door slammed in her face. A small sigh escaped her lips as her grip on the coffee tightened. This was the last thing she wanted to do. She walked towards the car, thinking of ways to ignore her sisters soon-to-be-husband without coming off as rude. Her fingers wrapped around the handle of the door as she slid into the front seat of the white Toyota without saying a word.</p><p>"Well good morning to you too," a voice said from beside her, starting up the car. The girl set her bag down on the floor and placed her phone between her thighs, pulling the seatbelt across her chest. "So you're the infamous Y/n-chan."</p><p>The h/c head looked up to meet a pair warm brown eyes. The mans chocolate brown hair was styled messily on the top of his head and his glasses were pressed right up, just before the point where his long eyelashes would hit the glass. She hated to admit it, but he was a teensie bit attractive.</p><p>"It's L/n-chan," the flustered girl corrected him. "We're not on a first name basis." The driver chuckled, putting the car in reverse to pull out of the drive way. "Calm down, little cutie. I was only trying to be nice." Y/n's lips were placed at the small opening in the thermos taking a sip of her drink."I'm not little," she complained. "And neither am I cute."</p><p>The brunette turned his head to look at the girl in his passenger seat. She looked better than the photos his fiancé had shown him. He knew the L/ns were an attractive family even if they weren't all blood related but Y/n seemed to be different than her family.</p><p>"Sorry," he muttered, turning his head around to look back at the road. "I'm Toru Oikawa by the way, but you probably knew that." Y/n placed her coffee mug in the cup holder. "No I didn't. I don't listen to Mel when she talks about something that doesn't involve me." She pulled the sleeves of her blazer over her hands.</p><p>"Where are we going again?" Oikawa asked. "Karasuno," the girl muttered. "Karasuno!" the driver screamed, startling the passenger. "Couldn't you have gone to Seijoh? It's closer. At least it's not Shiratorizawa." Y/n rolled her eyes. He sure was talkative. "Do you know Tobio-chan? The setter on the volleyball team?" Y/n shook her head, no.</p><p>She knew exactly who he was. He was in her fourth period chemistry class and sat in front of her. Even if he wasn't, it'd be hard to not know him with all the girls in the Art Club swooning over how tall or handsome he was. She wasn't keen on lying, but if it would get her sisters lover to shut up, she'd do it.</p><p>"I hate Karasuno," he said. Can he just shut up, y/n thought. "My team was supposed to go to Nationals in my third year, but no. Stupid Tobio<br/>
and the short dude made Karasuno stronger. You know Shoyo, right?"</p><p>Of course she knew Shoyo, everyone knew Shoyo. He was the one person she didn't mind socializing with and the only athlete she would socialize with. He let her sketch him as an idea for a character outline for a manga she was planning on making.</p><p>She never answered the older male's question and stayed silent looking out the window. The drive wasn't much longer and the last thing Y/n wanted to keep conversing with her step-sisters boyfriend. She knew it was rude but she didn't put much thought into it. </p><p>Her mind cleared as she watched the changing scenery outside the window. The chocolate brown haired male took the hint that she didn't want to talk to him and closed his mouth. As much as she was appreciative that he'd finally shut up, the silence stung. She felt guilty and she wasn't sure why. The girls eye's shut as she placed her AirPods back in her ears.</p><p>Soon enough, Oikawa pulled into Karasuno's parking lot, muttering a small, "We're here." He unlocked the door and watched the h/c haired girl slide out of his passenger seat, pulling her bag that had sat between her thighs for the entirety of the car ride along with her. "Thanks Oikawa-kun," she muttered, closing the door and walking off to her first period class.</p><p>Oikawa sighed. It was a tense car ride and he blamed himself. Mel had told him numerous times that she was shy and kept to herself, that's why she wouldn't meet him. He still believed that no one could resist him and because of that, the girl who would soon be his sister-in-law hated his guts.</p><p>He looked over at the passenger seat, realizing her phone lay face down on the seat and her thermos in the cup holder. He groaned, picking up the phone and coffee, swinging the door of his car door open.</p><p>___</p><p>Y/n sat in her seat in her first period class. English, not surprisingly, was her best subject as she'd been speaking it while staying in France when interacting with exchange students or tourists. She wasn't paying much attention as the teacher spoke about verbs and looked toward Shoyo who sat beside her.</p><p>She was dozing off when she heard a knock on the classroom door. It swung open and a tall figure strode into the room.</p><p>"L/n-chan, you left your stuff in my car," Oikawa said, while Y/n mentally smacked herself for forgetting her stuff so easily. He walked toward her desk placing the items down on the wooden surface before walking towards the exit.</p><p>"Oh by the way," he turned around. "What time do I have to pick you up again?" She rolled her eyes. "Three-thirty"</p><p>__________________</p><p>rd: January 5, 2021</p><p>wc: 1192</p><p>not edited</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey i don't know how to work this :/ also i literally just copied and pasted this from wattpad so like if its formatted weird than oops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Romance Novels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dark academia libraries? yes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday afternoon and Y/n had sprawled out on the couch, a bag of chips open in front of her. Her favourite movie played out on the television in front of her, the reflection from the lightbulb causing a small glare on the screen. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her grey sweatpants hiked up on the left side of her hip, and her oversized pink shirt barely covering her stomach.</p><p>She reached her hand back into the bag, pulling out a chip before biting down on it. "Y/n, go get dressed," Mel said, walking down the stairs and picking up the blanket that her step-sister had thrown messily off her body and onto the floor about an hour earlier. The high-schooler swung her legs around the couch, tucking them under her body as she sat up, pausing the film. "Why?" she asked, slightly annoyed.</p><p>"Toru's coming for dinner in a bit," the blonde said, muttering her words in French and disappearing into the kitchen. Y/n groaned as her bare feet hit the cold floor for the first time since 9 in the morning. She made sure to grab her bag of chips and put it back in the pantry before heading upstairs to her room. Making her way to her closet, she pulled out her towel and a different shirt before walking toward the bathroom to bathe herself.</p><p>...</p><p>After an hour long steamy shower, Y/n walked down the stairs, eyes glued onto her phone, clad in the same grey sweatpants and a yellow shirt. Her soaked hair was left out and stuck to the sides of her face. She flicked her eyes up, careful to not trip over the last couple of stairs.</p><p>"Mel?" she asked. "Is Oikawa here yet?" The h/c haired girl waited for a response, but after receiving none, she called out once again. "Mel? I'm going to the library." Y/n hoped for a response, but there was none. She slipped on her worn out sneakers, happy that she could've possibly escaped a dinner with her sister and her boyfriend.</p><p>Double checking that she had her library card and phone in her hand, the e/c eyed girl pulled the front door open, the chilly air hitting her still damp body. She sighed and walked down the steps, checking if Mel's car was in the drive-way. Instead, a familiar white Toyota stood in the blonde's usual parking spot. Puzzled, she sighed trying to briefly recall where she'd seen the car before.</p><p>"Y/n-chan," a voice rang out from the opposite side of the car in a sing-song tone. And that's when it hit her, this was Toru Oikawa's car. "Oikawa-san," she muttered. "Where's Melisa?" The chocolate brown haired man got up from his seat in the drivers side, carefully closing the door behind him and making his way around the car. "Emergency shift at the hospital. I just got here." She was sightly confused at the mention of a hospital, knowing very well that Melisa's part time job was at the Hot Topic at the local mall, but she brushed it off, taking into consideration that her step-sister was in nursing school and must have forgotten to mention a recent internship. The girl hummed in response, turning her head away from the person in front of her.</p><p>He didn't look much different from the first time she'd seen him. His hair was still messy and ruffled. He wore a red t-shirt and black basketball shorts, revealing his toned thighs, arms and lower legs. He looked tired and due to the fact that he wasn't wearing glasses, you could see dark circles forming under his eyes. As usual, his cheeks were slightly stained red and a playful smirk was still present on the Japanese's face.</p><p>"Where are you going Y/n-chan?" he asked, a mischievous tone in his voice. "It's L/n-chan," she corrected. "The library." She proceeded to walk, hoping to get away from Oikawa as soon as possible. "Want a ride?" he called out after her. "I'll walk. You can go inside and wait for Mel if you want," she replied, slightly rolling her eyes. "Let me walk with you."</p><p>...</p><p>Fifteen minutes had passed and the sun had managed to go down as the pair rounded the corner to the library. The entirety of the walk was silent, with Oikawa trying to engage in small conversation with the h/c haired girl who dragged her feet beside him. Every now and then Oikawa would ask her a question or tell a story resulting the younger one attempting to pick up her pace, unknowing that she was walking alongside an athlete.</p><p>"Out of all places a library," Oikawa whined. "You're such a nerd, Y/n-chan." The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, jeez. I'm sorry," he raised his left arm in defence while his right one went over to the huge brass door of the old building, holding it open for Y/n. "Ladies first," he muttered, stepping aside to let his fiancé's step-sister through the doors.</p><p>He didn't know why he wanted the younger's attention so badly. There was something about her  that sparked a feeling of curiosity in him. He had to admit she was one of the best looking people he knew, whether the e/c eyed girl tried to hide it or not. He wanted her to like him so bad or at least to get along and put up with him. He was initially annoyed when his fiancée had asked him to drop her sister off to school, reluctantly agreeing to drive the teen. The second he saw her, he was captivated, without a clue as to why Mel was known as the pretty sibling.</p><p>As bad as it sounds, the chocolate haired setter's biggest regret was getting into a relationship a certain blonde from France. It was his third year at Aoba Josai when his previous girlfriend had dumped him. He could recall her words as if they just recently rolled off her tongue. "You just care about volleyball more than me Toru-kun," she'd said. "I hope you're happy with it. Your sport can pack you bentos and take care of you. No one can love someone who continuously chooses a sport over them. Everyone was right about you, you know, you're nothing more than a pretty face." The seventeen-year-olds world had crumbled at his feet. She was all of his firsts, first girlfriend, first kiss, first 'i love you' and now she had left him like everyone else. It was by coincidence that nearly a month later, whilst moping over his break up despite having enough time to heal, that he had received a DM from his current fiancé. He knew he had to get over his ex, and came up with the idea to use the blonde as a rebound, breaking things off as soon as he was back to his normal self. He found the fact that she lived so far the best part of the whole ordeal, no one would have to know. To the setter's dismay, a week had past and more than half of the girl's feed was him and he was tagged in every single post. Word spread quickly through Oikawa's high school about how he managed to pull a blonde foreigner. Before he knew it, she'd bought him a 2 way plane ticket to spend the weekend with her in Paris. He wasn't sure where their relationship would lead them but the last thing he wanted was to be alone again. His ex's words haunted him.. he was nothing more than a pretty face. His face was the reason Mel had DMed him that day she did, his face was the reason he had so many fangirls, his face was the reason anyone wanted anything to do with him in the first place. To his bewilderment, he managed to convince himself that Mel really loved him and he loved her back, resulting in him dropping his dreams of having a volleyball career in Argentina and enrolling to coach for the children's association. Deep down he knew she didn't really love him, more of the idea of him.</p><p>The setter walked in behind the h/c girl, the door closing with a small bang, causing him to jump a little. He watched as she excitedly ran past the next set of doors, which were held open by two large boxes. Oikawa followed behind her toward a section at the back of the old building. Who the hell actually enjoys reading, he thought to himself as the e/c eyed girl scanned the cluster of shelves in the section, pulling out ones that interested her.</p><p>"L/n-san," a voice called out. The teenager turned around, greeted by the face of a librarian who was around her mid-30s. "You're back!" Oikawa stood back against a shelf, pulling out his phone. "Hey Aiko," the girl said. "Is it in this time?" Her eyes danced at the thought that the book she'd being waiting for for months to finally be on the shelves. The older woman let out a small 'mhm'. "We got a new copy last week, I set it aside for you in the back." A smile grew on Y/n's face as she thanked the woman several times. "Hey," she said, turning to face Oikawa, the edges of her mouth still curved. "Can you check these out for me, I'll be right back?" Her hands reached into the pocket in her sweatpants, sliding out her library card and placing it on top of the pile of three books she'd already selected. "I'll meet you up front," she said before she walked off.</p><p>The setter slipped his phone back in the small pocket of his shorts, the books resting on his left forearm. He looked down at the bundle. The book on top had the back profile of a girl dressed in yellow, her orange hair laying flat behind her. She wore headphones, the wire looping down and into an &amp; symbol, connecting her to another pair of headphones worn by a boy in a blue shirt. Underneath the girl he read out the name Eleanor, on the other said of the &amp;, he read out the name Park. He paused in front of the check out desk, flipping open the front cover of the hardcover book, reading the blurb.</p><p>"Can I help you?" a voice interrupted. Oikawa looked up, greeted by an older woman, possibly in her mid-60s. He closed the book."Yeah, I wanna check these out." He handed the woman the three books and proceeded to scan Y/n's card. "Eleanor and Park, huh?" the woman asked. Oikawa looked at her puzzled, "Oh yeah." The librarian shined the scanners red light over the barcode on the back of the book. "You can read English?" The setter shook his head, no, explaining that the books weren't for him. The librarian smiled softly, stacking the books up and asking if he'd like a receipt. He nodded, not sure if Y/n wanted one or not, but got one incase.</p><p>"Wait I have another book," Y/n yelled, her arm raised in the air holding up a blue coloured book and waving it around frantically as she ran through the almost empty library. The librarian looked up, smirking at Oikawa before grabbing the book out Y/n's hand and putting the book into the software. "You two make a cute couple," she said, seeing how close the two were standing, their arms touching. "Huh," Y/n said, hastily grabbing the books out of the older woman's hands. "It's not like that." Oikawa muttered a goodnight before following the h/c girl out of the library.</p><p>"Y/n-chan," Oikawa said as she walked at a quicker pace. She turned around abruptly, causing the older male to bump into her. "Sorry," his arms wrapped around her shoulders ensuring that she didn't stumble backwards. Y/n rolled her eyes, leaning slightly as the larger male's body hovered over hers, his muscles flexing as he held her in his arms. She hugged her books against her chest, trusting Oikawa to not let her fall.</p><p>In attempt to stand up, she inched closer to his face, examining his features up close. She never realized how pretty he was until she was inches from his face. His dark brown eyes sparkled and his plump, pink lips were parted slightly. It made her hate him even more now that she realized how gorgeous he was.</p><p>She could feel his hot breathe on her face, the scent of spearmint excel gum and coconut conditioner lingering in the air. She looked into his eyes, getting lost in their dark, mysterious nature. She stared as a hint of mischief danced around in his pupils, causing a pit feeling in her stomach. The brunette watched as the h/c girls cheeks turned red, flicking his eyes down from hers occasionally to scan the flustered expression on her face. Y/n's face turned a deep red as she subconsciously inched closer to his face which had a playful smirk drawn onto it. Carefully, he removed his arms one by one, wrapping them around the girl's waist, his forearms on her lower back.</p><p>"Y/n-chan," he said, teasingly. "You're a little too close, don't you think." The older male straightened his body, lifting hers up as well. "Shut up," she said, prying his arms off her body and walking off. "As I was saying before you decided to try and kiss me-" The younger girl glared daggers at him, "I was NOT trying to kiss your disgusting contaminated lip you idiot." "Hey, hey, hey, that's rude. Let me finish," he shook his head slightly, his hair moving out of his eyes. "Mel texted, she's not coming home till tomorrow morning. She told me to take you to get food." He turned so he was walking backward, easily matching her pace, walking slightly in front of her.</p><p>She ignored him, looking down at the books in her hands. "You never pegged me as type of girl who'd read romance," Oikawa said. "You seem more like an autobiographies of dead people kinda girl." She rolled her eyes. "They're like an escape from reality. Love doesn't really exist so reading about it makes me feel like there's someplace where people fall in love and stay in love. Nothing bad would happen to anyone and everyone would be happy." Oikawa stayed silent, processing the girl's words.</p><p>A small breeze had picked up as the two neared the house. They didn't speak the rest of the way, Oikawa even respected the fact that she didn't want to speak to him. He walked a couple feet behind her, now facing the right way. The pair walked up the pathway of the house as Y/n made it up the stairs to the front door. "I'll put my books inside and then we can go get dinner." Oikawa smirked and unlocked his car, heading over to his car with a slight jump in his step.</p><p>...</p><p>rd: January 26, 2021</p><p>wc: 2626</p><p>not edited</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Hey Hey! So I am planning to make future chapters longer, so getting chapters out will take more time. Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been stressed about midterms, but I completed my first one this morning. I also understand that Y/n comes off as bitchy right now, but please bare with her, she does have major character development. The first five chapters will be a lot about Y/n and Oikawa's pasts and about them. Also, keep in mind, each chapter is not a day after the other, they are spaced out so if  the build up between the two seems extremely fast, I apologize. Also here are the age references:</p><p>Y/n: 17</p><p>Oikawa: 19</p><p>Mel: 20</p><p>Anyways, enjoy. This chapter was really rushed so feel free to point out any mistakes and constructive criticism is always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi :) thank you so much for reading. i also have this posted on wattpad (@/AHKNEELOL)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>